


Sweet (Knot) Release

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Horniness, Humor, I think?, Internal Monologue, Massage, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Lysithea was straddling Claude's bare, oil-slathered back on a bed for strictly medical purposes.Shooting a massive bow while commanding an army on top of being bent over a desk doing paperwork resulted in a lot of muscle strain, and it would be bad if the Alliance leader keeled over from something like that, right? Right.So she was giving him a massage to stop that from happening, not because it was an excuse to touch him all over.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sweet (Knot) Release

Lysithea was straddling Claude's bare, oil-slathered back on a bed for strictly medical purposes.

Shooting a massive bow while commanding an army on top of being bent over a desk doing paperwork resulted in a lot of muscle strain, and it would be bad if the Alliance leader keeled over from something like that, right? Right. 

So she was giving him a massage to stop that from happening, not because it was an excuse to touch him all over. 

"Damn...that's, good..."

Or because she liked hearing him moan when she rubbed his back up and down by applying pressure with her elbows and forearms.

She took note of the knot locations, and began low at his back, first rubbing wide in the general area before focusing in on the bump-- persistently kneading until it twitched--

"Argh!!"

\--and released, leaving the area more pliant than before.

"Is it better now?" she asked, rubbing the other side of his spine and preparing to repeat the procedure. 

"Mmh...yeah...a lot better," he mumbled. "Thanks."

"Try not to exert yourself too much from here on, or else this is going to have to become a regular thing."

Then again, if it did, neither of them would complain, she briefly thought, before pushing it down and pressing on another knot instead. 

After feeling that bump relax as well, she took another overview at at what she had to work with, and involuntarily gulped. 

His back-- bronze and covered in scars and glistening in the lamplight-- was _broad._

Not that she was the one to back down from a challenge, but, gods, could five years really do that to a person? 

The last time she got to examine his physique in this much detail was when he pulled some ridiculous scheme with a poison at the academy, and she had to help heal him (because Marianne was busy healing everyone else)-- and she remembered thinking that, despite being much taller than her at the time, he still looked as immature as he sometimes acted (ironic coming from herself, in retrospective) up close, slim and boyish and bones growing faster than the rest of him could keep up with. 

Well, said rest of him caught up, it seemed-- and then some.

Moving up his dorsal muscles, she massaged his sides along with the back to keep him relaxed, and internally complained to herself that it was sort of unfair how his slim-looking waist wasn't actually all that slim, but looked that way because what was above it was significantly wider.

She pressed down both of her hands with a huff, trying to see if she could get two knots at the same time, and succeeded.

"Ugh, yeah, right there--"

"K-keep your voice down, Claude!" she yelped, lightly punching the crook of his neck, and got an even louder groan instead. 

"Sorry-- but it does feel that good," he said, a hint of teasing laughter in his drowsy voice. 

Her handling got rougher around his scapula because she was annoyed.

Not because she was turned on. 

Finally, she reached his lower neck and trapezius area, working faster and more nimbly, as she was quite familiar with pain in that area herself, from the hours of studying with her neck craned over a desk. Claude's moans became short and brief in response, and when she reached her fingers around to grab at the muscle that went diagonally to the front, she got the odd feeling that he suddenly became more docile.

"Turn around, now-- your arms will be easier to work with from the front."

He rolled over without any smartass remarks. 

Huh, she thought, that's new-- perhaps his neck is his weak spot?

She took a mental note of that (for some reason) and began groping at his upper arm with both hands, feeling all kinds of well-developed mass shift underneath the skin, then moved all the way down to his forearms, feeling where it was thickest right before it tapered off into the wrists.

It was...definitely a good thing that he usually kept those well hidden underneath long sleeves, jackets, and gloves. 

Working back up, she moved past his biceps to his shoulders before pressing and rubbing around his pectorals in circles-- and as much as she hated to admit it...he'd probably have a bigger cup size than her, were he to get measured for a brassiere.

(Which he wouldn't. Unless he was into that sort of thing. But that was none of her business.)

"You're...pretty talented at this," she heard him drawl out, and looked up to see face flushed and his eyes glazed and half-closed. "Maybe overexerting isn't that bad if I get this treatment later..."

She had a feeling that the last part was him thinking out loud, so she only shot a mild warning glare before moving onto the other side.

Just his other arm and it would be over. 

The little pang in her chest certainly wasn't disappointment, because what would either of them gain by touching any more of him? Especially his (taut, firm, well-defined) abs and thighs?

Her pace slowed down to resemble a snail's, just to make sure that she wasn't missing anything-- and every once in a while she glanced back at Claude's face to spot a relaxed, silly smile on his mouth, signifying that it was working.

The glint in his eyes probably wasn't that important, she thought, right as she finished up and was about to get off of him--

"Wait, Lysithea, you missed a spot."

"Where? I believe I was as thorough as possible."

\--and felt him shift upwards, until something poked at her thighs. 

"...Claude--"

His grin turned into that awful, shit-eating, sexy one.

"How about we end this as a win-win, by giving each other a "massage" right-- here?"

She figured she could come up with "strictly medical purposes" for riding the Alliance leader like a wyvern later. 

\---

Lorenz and Felix, both presumably rather sleep-deprived due to the previous night's noises, were glaring daggers at them the next day. 

"What's with him?" Leonie asked, referring to the former. "He's been awfully cranky today."

"I have no idea," Claude lied. "Maybe he's just tired."

"Hmm...wonder if there's anything I can do to stop him from bitching and getting all up in my face."

Lysithea cleared her throat and calmed her facial expression into nonchalance. 

"Perhaps you can try giving him a massage?"

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
